Halo: The Graphed Document
by Khymor
Summary: Something I threw together at 2200-Midnight, though I think it is nice. This squad of Spartans Teams up with a squad of ODSTs and a few marines to fight back a town on Frost- a snow covered planet that they all used to call home.


Chapter 1

Location - Unknown

Time – 15:00:29 Planetary Time

Date - 15 - 08 - 2548

He looked over his shoulder, begging to see them standing there, not knowing what he would do whether or not they were standing. The visor spattered with blood and sweat stinging his eyes he turned to see his comrades still standing- barely, but standing. He smiled for some reason, he thought it was because he knew they were alive, but not for long at this rate. He looked back at the foes in front of him, the Sangheili starting to enclose the circle around them, the heat of the energy swords wavering the air in front of him. He is down to his pistol, a standard issue M6C sidearm. He checks the chamber and notes the count on his HUD of 8 bullets left, no extra magazines left. "Looks like this is it guys, it's been nice knowing you and a pleasure kicking ass... See you on the other-side..." He said as he raised the pistol and unloaded all but one bullet of the magazine. Two Sangheili dropped to the ground, seizing as they died. 'All this, is over now' he thought, he started to turn towards his comrades to see them before it ended.

5 hours earlier – 1000 Planetary Time

He is a Spartan II, one of the first, same with his brothers and sisters, nothing special about him. His name is Victor- Spartan 023, his armor has been customized over the years they worked together. The basic Mark VI armor now has a more bulkier shoulder plate on his left side kind of like a wall, and a standard plate on his right. His Helmet has been replaced with an older version of an E.V.A. Variant nicknamed the PILOT helmet, and his chest plate has a few extra pouches on it, nothing extreme; though the placing of them could have been more efficient. His Left arm, from the elbow down had been torn off by a Lekgolo during a too close for comfort fight.

He looked over to his friends, they all sat in the same Pelican as him, but they seemed like they were just waiting for it to be finished. He stood up and looked at all of them, the Spartans, The ODST Squad that was riding with them and the Marines that were the last survivors of the outpost they left behind. He removed his helmet and exposed his pale skin and dark black buzz cut hair, his perfect complexion ruined only by a scar from his hairline to his cheek. "I know you all just want to go home, believe me, I do... But right now, we have to fight so that there is a home for us to go back to- your all tired and stressed about this war, I know... Though that may be, we are going to have to fight a little while longer to make our home safe again, and this war will be ours to finish! Now, whose with me Marines!?" The ODSTs shouted and seemed eager for their upcoming fight, but the Marines just sat there, looking like they had seen a ghost that haunted the worst nightmares of the Devil. As he placed his helmet back on and sat down, he heard over the private Spartan to Spartan Comms, "You are the cheesiest person I have ever known in my life, you know that?" Rackard- Spartan 536 said.

Rackard was another Spartan like Victor, but he seemed a little more like the little brother of the squad, he wore completely standard Mark V armor with home modifications to the colour, instead of the squads colors of Urban digital camouflage, he insisted on painting pink stripes on his shoulder plates and helmet, he would never say why though, and no one questioned his choice either.

"Yeah, I know, but I gotta at least try... Can't have any fuck-ups from distractions, can we?" Victor replied as he checked his M7 SMG and cleared the receiver and made sure it was still on 'safety'. "If you say so Vick." Rackard said with a snicker emphasizing the word 'Vick'. "How many times have I told you I hate when you call me that?" Victor said as he got up to gather his medical supplies from a crate over the seats.

Victor played the role of Corpsman for the squad, he made sure that what happened to his arm, did not happen to anyone else. Rackard preferred more of the close combat specialist, always carrion and old M90 Model Shotgun and an MA5C special designed Assault Rifle, with a shorter barrel and smaller 5.56 caliber ammo.


End file.
